


gravity controls the way we’re falling (so why, why don’t you kiss me?)

by ekingston



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekingston/pseuds/ekingston
Summary: Fan art. (Alternatively titled ‘four seasons of supercorp’, but Hooverphonic said it better.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	gravity controls the way we’re falling (so why, why don’t you kiss me?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to this year’s [supercorp zine](http://supercorpzine.tumblr.com). Being a part of this amazing project was an honor and a joy and also one of the most nerve wracking things I’ve ever put myself through willingly. Here’s to four seasons of canon supercorp (we can hope, right?)!

**Author's Note:**

> I keep my art on [tumblr](http://ekingstonart.tumblr.com). Feel free to stop by!


End file.
